Jessica Conelly
Jessica Conelly is the lead psychologist at the Jung Facility. Personality Jessica is the sort of person that people normally like right off the bat. She has a very lovely and likable sort of personality that seems to draw people to her like a moth to a flame. She is wonderful with kids and seems to generally love socializing with people, especially younger people. She enjoys the company of her elders because enjoys their wisdom. Very respectful of her elders and superiors, Jessica often will allow others that are above her to demean her and generally step on her because she feels that it is disrespectful to talk back. She does have a temper but it's hard to push buttons with her because she is a pacifist by nature and would rather talk out a problem than get angry or violent about it. She has a few pet peeves that will get her angry of course, as everyone does, one being bullies and those that take pleasure out of someone else's pain. Having been bullied as a child, she cannot help but feel infuriated when she sees someone getting bullied by someone else. Jessica's anger is the quiet type, she'd rather ignore someone for a while until she can calm down rather than lash out. So it wouldn't be much of a surprise if Jessica just walked away from an argument rather than stay and fight. This does not mean that Jessica won't fight for what she believes in. She just knows how to pick her battles, weighing risks versus rewards in most situations. She is very passionate about what she does and when she feels that she or one of her patients are being wronged, she will fight to make it right. She has a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong and feels that she can fix people to help them see things her way. Of course one might see that as arrogant, but her heart is in the right place. She is a very private person by nature, always careful to keep her private life separate from her work life. She likes to have her privacy and doesn't mind living alone as she does. Love and Jessica don't seem to really work out, as Jessica has been in many different relationships and none of them worked out. A few violent relationships caused Jessica to become very gun shy in terms of relationships. Instead, Jess focuses on her career and the people she can help with it, so that's all she needs. Appearance Jessica could be seen as an elegant beauty. Having the looks shared by her mother and her younger sister Allison, Jessica has light brown hair that frames her face and compliments her sun-kissed complexion. She has beautiful bone structure in her face and full lips. Her big brown eyes are normally her most loved feature, always so soft and warm. She's been told that any and all emotions she feels can be seen in her eyes. She hardly needs make-up since her natural looks look better without it anyway. She has an athletic form due to her love of exercising, though she's a bit of a twig, lacking in upper body strength and having stick arms as well. She has long legs and bigger than normal feet which she absolutely hates. She sees them as clown feet more than anything. She isn't much for flashy jewelry and can only be seen wearing a silver ring on her left hand and an anklet around her left ankle, both of which having sentimental value to her. She does occasionally wear dangly earrings but that's only in formal situations. She has a pair of black shades that she absolutely loves and wears all the time, even when it's not really that sunny outside. She prefers wearing earth colors and darker colors, normally dressing very business like when dealing with patients. She likes wearing her dark hair back in a long ponytail since she can't stand having it in her face. Her favorite shoes are stiletto, though she can't wear them too high because she falls over due to clumsiness. Abilities Hypnotic Voice Jessica has the ability to vocally place someone into a state of calm, a trance-like state in which they are very open to suggestions. In these trances, Jessica can persuade someone to do what she wants them to do. She has to be focusing since her power isn't automatic and she has to be able to speak clearly. Half sentences and interruptions will disrupt her power. She can focus on up to five people and place them in a trance. The louder her voice, the more power she has behind it. She can hold the people in the state of trance as long as she can concentrate. Hypnotic Gaze Like her voice, she is able to lull someone into a trance like state, though her gaze is more power and more direct. She has to make eye contact with someone for only a moment before she is able to activate it. Once she has them in such a powerful trance, they are open to suggestions and she can also help them recall repressed memories and such. History It was a bright morning in Austin Texas when Jessica was born. Jessica's birth was the start of complications for her and her family. She was a premature infant, born three months before her mother's due date, which meant she was very tiny and the doctors didn't have much hope for her. She spent a month in the hospital, a weak immune system and lung issues threatened to kill the little infant but Jess showed from infancy that she was a fighter that deserved the breathes she fought to take. After a month, the doctors gave Jessica's parents the okay and she was allowed to be taken home. It had been scary for her parents because this was their first little child, but they devoted every moment they could to the sickly child. They might have overcompensated for the trials she had already been through, but it was understandable. Jessica was given anything she could ever want and even than she didn't grow up to be a spoiled little girl. Level-headed and well-rounded, Jessica had a good childhood, somewhat difficult due to her sickly manner but mostly good, hardly eventful. When she turned nine, she got a nice little surprise from her mother who she had had to herself all her life. Her mother was pregnant for the second time with Jessica's little sister. Normally a child would exude a certain amount of rivalry and fear of being replaced but Jessica was not that way. She had no doubt that her parents loved her and so all was fine. In fact, Jessica became a little mother to her younger sister after she was born, always happy to entertain the child or watch her when her mother was sleeping. She loved babies and she fantasized about someday becoming a mommy as well. She loved dressing Allison in doll clothes and pretending she was her baby doll. Jessica had two passions that she grew to love growing up, horses and the piano. Her mother taught her how to play the piano at the age of five and the girl took to it right away, loving the beautiful music and the fact that she could play rather well. At the age of ten, she was able to play the piano without even looking at the music. She dreamt of becoming a famous composer someday, since she felt she was good enough for it and her mother thought she was pretty good as well. Of course, being a child, her attention was split between piano and her other love, horseback riding. She had been eleven years old when she he had been introduced to the world of horses and she never looked back. Jessica had a natural gift with riding, unlike the piano which she had to work on. She seemed to automatically connect with the horses she rode and because of that, she won competitions and shows without too much effort on her part. Jess manifested her powers at age thirteen. She seemed to have a way of soothing the animals with the sound of her voice, not that she took this for an ability because she didn't know such people even existed with powers. It started vocally, when she really needed an animal to calm down. She would notice them getting calmer, though in a horse Jessica didn't notice it go into a trance. She just noticed her horse Sable, obey better after it. She than began to dream of showing and breeding horses when she grew up. High school for Jessica was tough because she was a bit of a geek. She wasn't aesthetically pleasing like the other girls her age. She had zits and braces for the first two years and she didn't care about being popular and gorgeous like a lot of the other girls. So she became a victim of bullying early on in high school. Often she would seek shelter in the library of her school, able to lose herself in books as she could in her music or horse riding. It was because of the library that she found a certain love for psychology. She had picked up one of the books and lost herself in the study of the human mind and human behavior. What made a person tick. Jessica absolutely loved it. It was really fascinating stuff and it helped her to get through the rest of her years of high school. Her power didn't really come into play much during her earlier years because she had yet to actually realize she had it. Graduation finally came for Jessica and her class, a day Jessica had been looking forward to for years since she had hated school. Jocks and popular cheerleader types had made her life a living hell. Of course Jessica had her heart set on college. She was too smart not to go for it. She had her heart set on New York, but that came with a risk. She had never been out of Texas before and she was scared, since she was especially close to her family. She didn't want to leave them, but her mother and father were very encouraging and her younger sister promised to write and visit when she could. So it was eventually settled on. Jessica went to Le Moyne University in Syracuse, New York where she got her degree in Psychology. Strangely enough, her first job was not working in an office with the leather lounge chair and notepad but rather in a more fast-paced career. She had trained at a local police academy in order to become a hostage negotiator. It was an odd job for such a soft spoken woman, but she saw the need for them and given that she wanted to help people in situations such as hostage situations and suicidal people, it seemed perfect to her. It was more fast-paced then what she had studied for and it was rough because on some days she was able to help and others she wasn't, but she did make some difference. Of course she suffered from delusions that she could help everyone, which she couldn't because there were some that were beyond her help. An eye-opening day happened for Jessica in a suicide situation. A young teenager had killed his mother and father and was planning on ending his life as well. A sad situation because no matter what Jessica did, the boy would suffer because if he didn't kill himself, he'd go to prison. He allowed Jessica into the house but no police. What Jessica saw in the house was frightening and unexpected. The police had thought that the kid had shot his parents, but it wasn't that. The kid was a special and his parents had been on the wrong end of his manifesting power. He hadn't murdered them, it had been an accident. Talking him down had been a lot easier than she had thought, her power kicking in as she held eye contact with him. The boy went into a trance like state in a matter of seconds before he collapsed from his self inflicted wounds. It was a bit of an eye opener with Jessica because after that day, she started looking into other cases with specials. People who had been put into mental wards because of their talk of super powers or jail cells where supposed murderers sat, claiming it had been an accident. To Jessica, they were all people who needed help, her help even. She had a power as well, so she was one of them. She didn't know much about her power of course, despite having it for years, but if she was going to learn to use it, she might as well use it to help others. With that in mind, Jessica quit her job as a hostage negotiator and chose to find a job as a real psychologist. She delved into various books on hypnosis and other abilities that were similar to the power possessed by the boy she'd met and some of the other people she had visited. Knowledge was key as was understanding. She understood that having an ability was like adding an unfair weight to their lives and she wanted to help them carry that weight as much as possible. Recent Events Facts of Interest Jessica is unable to conceive a child due to medical problems. Category:Characters Category:Jung Facility Category:Hero